Vacation Plans
by Ammaer
Summary: Beast Boy has found out that he is gay and that he has a crush on Robin. What will happen when he makes a move on Robin. And with Kid Flash vacationing at Titans Tower, will he find out? And if he does what will he think? YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction:** Teen Titans

**Category:** Hurt, Friendship, Romance

**Rated:** T-M

**Title:** Vacation Plans

Chapter 1: Robin's Surprise

I kept running through the woods, not daring to look behind me. I tripped over a rock and landed on my back. I hissed as pain stretched up my leg.

All of a sudden, I woke up, panting and sweating. _It was just a dream_, I thought, relieved.

The clock on my drawer glowed 10:00 a.m. Cyborg should be preparing breakfast right about now. I jumped down from my top bunk bed and got dressed.

It was a Saturday, so all I wore was a black tank top, (boxers, of course), and purple shorts. I left my room on my way to the main room, and as I passed by Raven's dorm, she stepped out.

"Morning Raven," I greeted her. "Good morning, Beast Boy," she responded in that unemotional monotone voice she always used. "Did you sleep well?" When she asked that, I immediately remember my nightmare and shivered.

To her I smiled and said, "Yep. You?" I could tell she didn't believe me, and to my relief, she didn't push it. "I slept well." She yawned and asked me, "Mind walking with me to breakfast?" "Not at all. Let's go!"

We walked side by side to the main room where the rest of the titans would be. Then I stepped into the main room and said, "Morning dudes!"

"Yo BB! Eat your breakfast quick, I want to play you a couple rounds on the game station."

"You're on Cy!" I accepted his challenge.

"Good morning friend. I hope that you slept well," I heard Starfire greet me.

"Morning Star. And yes, I did," I answered her cheerfully with a smile on my face.

"Well that's good, because I have a surprise for you guys," Robin surprised us, as he appeared from behind me and Raven. "We're going on vacation!"

"That is most wonderful," Starfire said excitedly.

"Booyah," Cyborg yelled.

Raven stayed silent as I asked Robin, "That's strange. You usually don't let us go on vacation, and by usually I mean never."

Robin turned to me and said, "It's been pretty quiet lately. And this will be individual vacations. You guys can go wherever you want."

"Excellent! Perhaps I can visit my home planet," Starfire clapped her hands excitedly.

"It's been awhile since I last saw Azarath," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"That's cool. Maybe I'll head to Hawaii," Cyborg suggested.

"Kid Flash is coming to vacation here, so I'm staying here as well. Someone has to keep an eye on him," Robin informed us.

I frowned when Robin said that. Recently I had questioned my orientation and found out that I was gay. I also found out that I had developed a crush on the Boy Wonder. I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, we could have gone on vacation together. Just the two of us.

After breakfast, everybody went to their rooms to prepare for their individual vacations. I had decided to get some advice from Raven.

I knocked on Raven's door and waited for her to open it. She appeared with that usual expressionless face of hers and said, "What do you want? I'm busy packing."

"Can I come in? I need your advice." At the sound of desperation in my voice, she let me in. I walked in, sat on her bed, and let out a deep, sad sigh.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" There was genuine concern in her voice.

I looked away and mumbled, "I'm gay."

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

I looked at her, blushed, and said more clearly, "I said I'm gay."

She sat next to me and said, "So?"

"You took that well. Anyway, I kindasort maybe mighthave a crush on Robin."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Seriously?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. So I'm going to stay here for my vacation. I want to know what he thinks of me. I want to know if he feels the same way."

"Well, don't do anything stupid, or something that might creep him out or scare him off. I suggest you just talk to him and ask him straightforward. So…good luck with that…I guess.

I stood up and as I got ready to leave, I hugged her and said, "Raven…thank you for taking it so well. And for giving me advice."

"No problem," she responded, as she hugged me back tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone At Last

By the time I woke up the next morning, everyone had left on their vacations. I decided to take Raven's advice and talk to Robin. So I went to his room and knocked on his door.

It opened to reveal Robin shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his mask.

"Hey Beast Boy. Come on in." I blushed as I looked at his bare chest. I stared at his pink nipples and at his toned stomach and abdomen.

"Thanks," I said, as I walked in and sat at the edge of his bed.

"So, what do you need?" Robin asked, as he came over to sit beside me.

As I looked for the right words to say, he said, "You know, I'm surprised you didn't go on vacation like the others."

I scratched the back of my head nervously and said, "Yeah…about that. Well…I wanted to talk to you about something important. Raven advised me to talk to you about it."

He looked at me questioningly and asked, "What would that be?"

"Well, Robin…I'm gay."

"So…?"

"Wait a minute! You're okay with that? Even though I like guys?"

Robin smiled and said, "Of course. I shouldn't judge you on your sexuality. That's just a small part of you. I have nothing against."

"Well…that's only half of it. I also kindasort mighthave a crush…on…you," I looked away, embarrassed.

I noticed him blush when I looked back up at him.

"Umm, well, Beast Boy, I'm not quite sure about my own sexuality. I'm usually too caught up in my work to think about such things," Robin confessed, "I'm not sure whether I like guys or girls or both."

"Really?" I exclaimed, surprised.

Robin nodded sheepishly.

"But I thought you had a crush on Starfire?"

"Starfire's a great friend but…I've never thought of her as more than that, a friend."

I felt my luck get better instantly. Without Starfire in the picture, I could have Robin all to myself.

"Robin…can I give you a blowjob. I can't help the feelings I have for you."

Robin's face turned cherry red.

"I mean, you can imagine that I'm someone else. You can imagine I'm Starfire for all I care, whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Beast Boy…I'm not sure."

"Please," I begged him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Well…okay," he answered nervously.

I smiled and slipped my bare hands under the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled at the irritating piece of cloth. Robin gasped inwardly as I pulled his boxers off completely. I put my hands around Robin's member and it jumped instantly. I smiled as Robin bit his lip and I slowly started to stroke Robin. Robin muffled a moan as his member got harder and harder as I pumped faster and faster. Robin let out a long moan as I kept stroking. Then, when his dick stood fully erect, I stopped and put my face in between his legs. I licked up and down his shaft and he moaned and mewled in ecstasy. Then I put the tip of his member into my mouth and I licked his slit.

"Beast Boy," Robin moaned my name, "do it already."

So without further teasing, I took in his entire erection, almost making me gag since it was about 7 inches long. He hissed with pleasure at the feeling of being in my mouth and he moaned a throaty moan. I started bobbing my head up and down, while running his tongue up and down his shaft and once in awhile letting my teeth graze the shaft. This being Robin's first time, his climax came quickly. I felt his orgasm coming while I deep-throated him.

"Beast Boy…I'm gonna-"

He came down my throat before he got to finish. Robin convulsed as I drank every last drop of him. He was panting as he lay back down on the bed. I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't pull away as I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, granting me entrance, and I slowly explored his moist cavern. He moaned in pleasure as he felt my tongue massage his wet muscle.

We were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell ringing. I rolled off of Robin as he pulled his boxers back on. I saw him get out one of his uniforms from the closet as I left to my room to get dressed as well.

The door slid closed behind me when I entered my room. I went over to my drawer and pulled out my black and purple uniform, along with a pair of black and gray gloves.

When I'd finished putting my shoes on, I ran out of my room to the front door. Robin was about to open the door when I arrived. He smiled and blushed when he saw me but quickly composed himself before opening the door.

Kid Flash stood there smiling, in all his red and yellow glory. He smiled even wider when he saw Robin.

"Hey Robin. Long time no see. What? Did you forget my cellphone number?"

Robin laughed good-naturedly and said, "Hey Kid Flash. And no, I didn't forget your number. I've been busy with fighting crime, tracking down Slade, and all that stuff."

I got jealous when Kid Flash stepped inside and hugged Robin. _No_, I mentally slapped myself,_ he can hug Robin. They've been friends since even before the Teen Titans ever existed._

I tried to comfort myself with that thought, but it didn't help. Robin pulled away from Kid Flash as he closed the door.

"Come on. I'll give you a tour of the place and then I'll show you to your room," Robin invited Kid Flash, who eagerly nodded and followed Robin.

I sighed and walked, by myself, to the main room to make myself some tofu. _There's no need to be jealous_, I told myself,_ Robin and Kid Flash are just friends. Or…are they?_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** On Friday, I'm leaving for a 3 week vacation to Florida so don't expect any new posts for awhile. Sorry about the inconvenience. Anyway, I want to know if people think I should continue this fanfic or not. Just send me a review to either encourage me onward or to tell me to trash and start another fanfic. I'm quite new here so I can't be expected to be able to write an amazing story. So let me tell you a couple of things about me. I've loved to write ever since 6th grade. Now, after summer is over I'll be in 9th grade. I've also been writing a book since February when I was in 8th grade. I hope to publish it sometime in high school. Don't get so excited, it's not a porno book of any kind like a lot of stories on here are. Though I have to admit, I only read M rated yaoi romance stories. For all of you readers, yes, I am a gay guy, though I dislike that term and I despise the word faggot. I go by the term bisexual or pansexual (I love this word.) That's about it…oh! Wait! I would love all of you to go check out my number one favorite fanfic here. _**Sensory Love by Hitome-Chan**_ is awesome. It's based on the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series. It's a yaoi between Percy/Nico and a couple of other couples (Leo/Jason Grover/Juniper Thalia/Rachel Annabeth/Luke). It's an amazing story, so I would love ya'll to check it out. Anyway, until next (or next update.)

-Ammaer


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lustful Desires

I woke up from yet another dream where Robin had held me close and told me how much he loved. I'd been so happy as we made love, but I was awoken by a wet feeling.

I pulled the covers off of me and noticed my boxers were sticky. _Great_, I thought,_ third time this week. Things couldn't get any worse._

Ever since Kid Flash had arrived to vacation here in Titans Tower, he had spent every waking hour with Robin.

One time, while we were watching a horror movie, Kid Flash kept leaning on Robin and hugging his arm. I tried to ignore it until he put one of his hands on Robin's lap. I stood up and stormed out of the room, while they stared after me in confusion.

Before I had completely left the room, I heard Kid Flash say to Robin, "Perhaps he got too scared." That made me even angrier as I retreated to me bedroom.

Another time, while Kid Flash and Robin were in the gym, as I was walking in to join them, I saw Kid Flash 'stumble' and pin Robin against the wall, causing their lips to meet.

I stared in shock with my mouth open. Kid Flash backed off a bit and apologized. I met Robin's surprised gaze, showing him how hurt I felt, before running to my bedroom.

But today I snapped. While Robin had been preparing dinner, Kid Flash was asking him questions so they could catch up with each other from where they'd left off. But then Kid Flash pressed up against Robin, and if my eyes deceive me, in a very sexual manner. (Robin had his back turned and KF pressed his crotch area against Robin's ass.)

"What the fuck! I've just about had enough of the motherfucking bullshit!" I ran to my room in anger after screaming that at them.

I was silently fuming in bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" I screamed.

Robin sighed and said, "Let me in. Talk to me."

I growl and yell, "Leave me alone!"

"Please Beast Boy. Tell me what's been bothering you."

"You really want to know? Well, Robin, you and Kid Flash are what's bothering me!"

"Us! Why?" Robin asked, shocked and confused.

I got off my bed and stomped over to the door in anger. I opened it and yelled, "Are you that oblivious Robin! If you can't see what's bothering me, I'm not gonna bother to tell you!"

I closed the door again and went over to my bed.

"If you can't see what's bothering me, I'm not gonna bother to tell you!" Then Beast Boy closed the door in my face.

I stared at the door in shock for awhile longer until I heard sobbing. "Beast Boy?" I whispered. I typed in the override passcode and opened the door.

Beast Boy was curled up in a fetal position on his bed, sobbing. "Beast Boy," I put my hand on his shoulder, "why are you crying?"

"Why can't you just understand the feelings I have for you?" He whispered softly.

I sighed and said, "I'm new to all of this, Beast Boy. I'm not much of an emotional person, especially when it comes to love."

He looked at me with tears still in his eyes and said, "Why do you suppose that is?"

"All my life, I've pushed people away from me. I was afraid that if I loved someone that they would leave me one day. I didn't want to suffer that pain, especially after what happened to my parents. That's why I try so hard not to fall in love with someone. Then you came along and confessed your feelings and what am I supposed to say?"

Beast Boy looked at me longingly and slowly leaned towards my face. I leaned towards his and out lips met in a passionate kiss.

The next thing I know we're mauling each others lips and removing our clothing. I thrust my hips into his and we both moan in pleasure. I brushed my tongue against his plump bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth eagerly as I mapped out his wet cavern.

Soon we're both entirely naked in bed together. We're holding each other close as we dose off. "I love you so freaking much Robin," Beast Boy whispered softly before falling asleep.

I sighed and said, "I know Beast Boy. I know. I just need time to decide if I feel the same way or not."

I held Beast Boy closer to my chest before dozing off as well.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter couldn't be longer. I just wanted to post something before I left to Florida tomorrow. I'm really excited for this vacation trip, though I'll miss you guys. Anyway, I'd like to thank Chibi Lauryn for encouraging me onward, as well as Midnight Forest, jadeflower82, and forever reading.


	5. Author's Note1

**Author's Note: **I have created a poll for you guys to vote on. Should I continue this fanfic or not. If you believe I should, I could use some help with ideas to thicken the plot. Any help is accepted. Anyway, I hope to see votes in the future when I get back from vacation in Florida. Ta ta for now, until the next update amigos.

-Ammaer


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Dream Come True…To Some Extent

I woke up to the feeling of warmth pressed up against me. I opened my eyes to find Robin with his arms around me, my head buried in his chest.

I was confused for a moment until I recalled last night's events. The way him and Robin had made love. We were still virgins but I was happy and content with what had occurred.

Robin stirred next to me and opened his masked eyes. "Morning," he smiled at me. I blushed and said, "Morning." He laughed a soft, quiet laugh and said, "Come on. We have to get up. We wouldn't want to be found together like this."

My eyes widened as I remember Kid Flash. "Shit!" I hissed. Robin smiled at that and pulled away to get out of bed. But before he could get very far I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.

He didn't pull away but pushed forward to deepen the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly allowed him entrance. I moaned as he explored every inch of my cavern.

But all too soon he pulled away. "Robin," I whined. He smiled and said, "We have to get dressed." I sighed and followed him out of bed.

The body beneath me kept writhing and moaning in ecstasy as I kept slamming into him over and over. "Kid Flash," Robin cried out. I smiled as I spilled my seed deep inside him.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up in a cold sweat. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to shut it off. I sat there, recalling last night's dream, and I smiled.

It's been a long time since I realized I liked Robin as more than a friend. It had been around the time we had first met. We had been left alone in Bruce Wayne's mansion while Batman and the Flash went off to investigate something top-secret.

On that night, Robin and I had slept together in Robin's room on his bed. Unfortunately, nothing had happened, but the way we had pressed up against each other had been enough for me to realize.

I sighed and ran my hand through my disheveled hair. _If only Robin would like me back_, I thought, _but Beast Boy keeps getting in the way. _I had made three advances on Robin and Beast Boy had been there to interrupt.

I growled in frustration and anger. _Something had to be done about Beast Boy_, I thought _one way or another_. I reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed, and walked to the main room.

When I entered the room, I saw Robin preparing breakfast and Beast Boy playing the gamestation.

"Morning Robin…Beast Boy." Robin looked up from the eggs he was preparing. "Morning KF," he said. Beast Boy didn't even bother looking up but said, "Morning."

"So," I asked, "what's for breakfast?" "You and I are eating pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Beast Boy's eating tofu."

I walked up from behind Robin and gave him a hug. "KF, what are you doing?" Robin asked. "Hugging you. Why?" "Well, I guess you wouldn't mind hugging Beast Boy as well," Robin inquired. I heard Beast Boy chuckle behind me and I said, "Um, sure."

Beast Boy was now laughing as he said, "No thanks. I think I'll pass." I looked at Beast Boy suspiciously, then Robin, then back again. _Something was different_, I thought, _but what?_

I started seething when I saw Kid Flash hug Robin, again. But then, instead of letting it happen, Robin said, "KF, what are you doing?" Kid Flash appeared to be a bit flustered but said, "Hugging you. Why?" "Well, I guess you wouldn't mind hugging Beast Boy as well," Robin inquired. When I heard that, I knew Robin was doing it for me, and I chuckled. "Um, sure," I heard Kid Flash say. I was now laughing as I said, "No thanks. I think I'll pass."

Kid Flash shrugged and left the room. The day passed by as usual, Kid Flash stealing all of Robin's attention in their waking hours. But I didn't mind so much, because I knew what would happen once night fell.

That night, I was sitting on the edge of my bed when Robin entered my room. I looked at him as he sat down next to me after locking the door behind him.

He leaned towards my face and I leaned towards his. Our lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Then clothing was flying all around the room.

I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He granted it but challenged me to a battle of dominance. While our tongues struggled for dominance, we grinded out hips against each other.

I could feel our growing erections pressing up against each other. It felt _so_ good. As I was distracted by the pleasure, Robin won the battle of dominance and pulled away from me. Then he started licking, sucking, nipping, and biting my neck.

I moaned as I felt his hand close around my member and start to stroke it. It wasn't long until Robin had me moaning his name and spilling my seed over both our stomachs.

I looked him in the eye when he pulled away from my neck, and he understood. "No Beast Boy. I won't hurt you." "Please Robin," I moaned, "I need you inside me." He shook his head and I frowned. He sighed and said, "Okay, but another time."

I smiled and he said, "I gave you a hickey. Now everyone knows you're mine." "Well, allow me to return the favor," Then, just like him, I started to suck and bite on his neck.

His neglected member was pressing up against mine so I grabbed it and started to pump it. He moaned in pleasure and ecstasy. In a couple of minutes, I had him moaning mi name and shooting his load over both of us.

"Now you're mine," I smiled. He smiled and pressed up against me. Eventually we both fell asleep together.

The next morning, while Robin and Kid Flash were still sleeping, I had woken up early. I had been preparing my tofu breakfast when the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be_, I thought. I turned off the stove and headed down to the front door. I made my way to the door at a leisure pace, taking my time.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see none other than…

**Author's Note: **Hahaha lol I'm so evil. Leaving you guys hanging on a cliffhanger. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out who was at the door. Anyway, besides that, I hope all of you guys liked it. So please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Titan's Return

Raven. It was Raven. "Raven! What are you doing here?" She walked inside with her suitcase floating behind her.

"My mother had other things to deal with. So I came back here." I closed the door and said, "I'm sorry. But there," I stopped as soon as something else came to mind, "oh! Raven! I have something to tell you. Let's go to your room."

She nodded and together we walked to her room. "Where's Robin?" She asked. "He and Kid Flash are still sleeping. I woke up early today." She raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question me.

She opened her room door and stepped inside as I followed her closely. She placed her suitcase on her bed, sat down, looked at me, and said, "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

I blushed, feeling a bit nervous, and said, "Well, I found out how Robin feels about me." She looked at me expectantly and said, "Well?" I smiled and said, "Well, when I confronted him, he was uncertain. So I asked if I could give him a blowjob." Raven kept a straight face and asked, "And?" "Well, he said yes."

I quickly gave Raven a rundown of the events (not detailing out sexual acts). She was silent for a moment before saying, "So, you and Robin have engaged in sexual acts but you feel threatened by Kid Flash. But the question is: Are you happy?" I smiled and said, "Yes, I am."

"Then if you're happy, I'm happy. And don't worry about Kid Flash. I'll keep an eye on him." I smiled and gave Raven a hug. "Thank you Raven, for everything. You truly are my best friend." She hugged me back and said, "You're welcome. And I know."

I left Raven's room, allowing her to unpack in peace, and headed to my room. I opened the door to find Robin sitting on my bed naked.

"Hey babe. I see you're finally awake. Get dressed. Raven's back." His head shot in my direction, "Raven's back! Since when?" "A couple minutes ago."

"Fuck!" Robin hissed. "Now we'll have less time to do things together." I smiled and said, "Not really. Raven knows all about us. I told her. If anything, we'll have more time to ourselves, since Raven can keep Kid Flash busy."

He smiled and said, "That would be nice. Okay, I'll get dressed and meet you in the main room." I smiled and said, "Okay. I have to get back to my tofu anyway."

By the time Robin had gotten dressed and come down to the main room, I had finished preparing breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, pancakes, and tea (for Raven).

Raven was reading her book and sipping her tea when Robin said, "Morning Raven. Morning Beast Boy." Raven looked at him and smiled a small smile. "Morning Robin. So, I've heard you and Beast Boy are together."

Robin opened his mouth to say something but Raven interrupted. "I'm happy for you, both of you. I'm just letting you know that I'm here if you need me. So…have you guys gotten serious yet?"

When she asked that, Robin blushed. "Raven," I warned her. "What? I'm just curious." "A bit too curious. And to answer your question, no, we haven't gotten serious. Our virginities are still intact."

Raven blushed lightly and said, "Okay, a bit too much information." "Well now you know," I said as I put three plates of food on the table. One on front of Robin and one in front of Raven leaving the third one for me.

"Beast Boy," Robin asked curiously, "did you cook all this meat by yourself?" I smiled at him and said, "Yes, cause I know how much you love meat."

He smiled back at me and said, "Thanks." I went over to him, hugged him, and kissed him passionately. He responded and kissed back, deepening the kiss while hugging me tightly to him.

Raven cleared her throat, stopping us, and said, "It's alright for you to do that in front of me but right now I'm eating." Robin and I smiled at each other for awhile until Kid Flash walked into the room.

"Morning," he stopped when he saw Raven. "Raven! When you'd get here?" "Well hello to you too Kid Flash. And I got here about an hour and a half ago."

He shrugged and sat down next to Robin as I served him his plate of food. Then I sat in between Robin and Raven to eat my tofu.

When everyone was done eating, I whispered into Robin's ear, "Let's go have fun in my room." Robin blushed a bit but followed me to my room.

Kid Flash looked at us suspiciously and was about to follow us when Raven said, "I would like you to help me finish unpacking, so that we can catch up with each other."

Kid Flash shrugged and said, "Fine." I shared a smile with Raven before grabbing Robin' hand and leading him to my room.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's Get The Fun Started

Robin's P.O.V.

Beast Boy pulled me into his room and locked the door behind us. Then he pushed me onto his bed and started kissing me lustfully.

He took the chance to explore my cavern when I moaned a loud moan. Soon we were naked in bed together while mauling each other's lips.

With a grunt, I flipped out positions, resulting in me straddling Beast Boy while keeping out lips connected. He moaned as I grinded my hips against his, causing our erections to rub against each other.

I kissed my way down Beast Boy's bare chest, leaving hickeys leading to his navel. I lightly kissed his hardening member and it jumped. I smiled before taking it whole into my mouth.

Beast Boy moaned throatily and bucked his hips upward. I let him fuck my mouth a bit, reflecting any thrusts that might make me gag.

Then I slowly started to bob my head up and down on the now hardened member, as I held Beast Boy down so that he wouldn't thrust into my mouth.

I started to play with Beast Boy's nipples as I deep-throated him. He released a dam of moans of pure ecstasy and pleasure. Then I pinched his nipples and he moaned my name loudly as he came down my throat.

I drank every last drop. "Mmmm, Beast Boy, you taste good," I said, as I leaned upward to kiss him. Then, just like me, he switched our positions. He didn't bother marking or teasing me like I'd done to him. Instead he went right to work on my member.

He put a hand around my hardening member and started to pump it quickly. I moaned at the feeling of his other hand playing with my balls.

Then he removed his hand from my member and replaced it with his mouth. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue licked my slit. Soon enough, he had me moaning his name as he deep-throated me, and soon after I came down his throat.

He swallowed every last drop greedily and leaned over to kiss me chastely on the lips. I smiled, even though I was panting and exhausted, before returning the kiss. Then we just lay in each other's arms as we dozed off.

Raven's P.O.V.

Kid Flash and I were in my room unpacking when I said, "You know, Robin and Beast Boy are pretty close." "I can see that," Kid Flash responded irritably. "I can read the bonds between people, and their bond is a bond stranger than friendship. A bond no one should try to meddle with."

Kid Flash looked at me pointedly and said, "What are you hinting at?" I looked at him innocently and said, "Me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kid Flash scoffed in disbelief and said, "Fine, whatever. You can play stupid all you want, but I know you know more than you're letting on."

"Keep telling that to yourself, if it makes you feel better. I just state the facts," I told him, an edge of anger to my voice.

"Humph, you know, you have some nerve. Robin will be mine and no one will get in the way of that."

I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from accidentally revealing Robin and Beast Boy's relationship. So I just shrugged my shoulders and we kept unpacking in complete silence. But throughout the entire conversation, I had felt strong waves of happiness emanating from Beast Boy's room, and I allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction.

When Kid Flash and I had completely finished unpacking, we walked down to the main room. We found Robin and Beast Boy there playing the gamestation.

I briefly wondered how they'd gotten here so fast when I clearly remembered feeling them fall asleep.

Beast Boy threw his arms up in the air in victory and turns to face me. "Hey Raven. We're gonna watch a movie tonight. We were just waiting for you."

Then Robin turned around and said, "Yeah, and since you just got back, how about you pick a movie." I smile an amused smile and said, "Alright." Then I pulled a movie case out from under my robe.

All three people in the room raised an eyebrow but said nothing as I inserted the disc into the DVD player. Beast Boy sat on the left side of Robin while I sat on the right. Kid Flash grudgingly as next to me since he couldn't sit next to Robin.

"What's the name of the movie?" Robin asked me. "A Nightmare On Elm Street," I responded emotionlessly. And with that, the lights went off and the movie started playing.

During the movie, Robin and Beast Boy had the biggest make-out session I'd ever seen while Kid Flash's terrified gaze remained on the screen.

But after the movie ended, everyone was visibly shaken (except me, of course).

"Well," I said as I stood up, "good night everyone. See you in the morning." And with that Raven left. Next was Robin and Beast Boy and finally Kid Flash.

_That's the scariest movie I've ever seen_, Beast Boy thought. _Why did I ever let Raven pick a movie_, Robin wondered. _There's no way I'm gonna get a wink of sleep after watching that_, Kid Flash thought.

But they each went to their individual rooms to try to get some sleep.

**Author's Note: **Here's a small spoiler to my lovely reviewers and readers. The names of all of the chapters in my story! It should be fun to have you guys guessing what happens in the other chapters for some have names that don't exactly mean what you think they might.

Chapter 7= A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 8= Murder Most Fowl

Chapter 9= Titan To The Rescue

Chapter 10= Pain, Rage, And Hate Unleashed

Chapter 11= Forgive Me

Chapter 12= Revenge Is Best Served Hot

Chapter 13= Future Insight

Chapter 14= Murder Most Deserved

Chapter 15= Return Of The Titans

I hope to hear your guesses on what some mean. So until next time my lovelies.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Shocking Discovery (A Nightmare At Titan's Tower)

Kid Flash's P.O.V.

I was having a nightmare. I was in the middle of some kind of weird, creepy factory. I heard the soft voice of a child singing a creepy song.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

I was running around the factory looking for a way out. Every time I ran into a dead end, I would hear someone laugh a crazy, evil, wicked sounding laugh. I could feel my heart beat faster as I got more nervous and scared. I kept hearing scrapes of metal on metal and the occasional shriek of someone who just got killed.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

I was completely frightened to my very core as I kept running and kept finding dead ends. _There has to be a way out of here_, I though desperately. That's when I saw it. A shadow, the shadow of a figure wearing a hat and raising his hand, a hand with long, sharp knives attached to it. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. I hear that same evil laughter and then.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

I closed my eyes, wanting to block out all the sounds and to concentrate on getting out of here. I kept hearing screaming, evil laughter, and the creepy song. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. There…right there…in front of me…just a few feet away…there he stood…the figure…the man…with those long knives extending from something he wore on his hand. And ever so slowly, he began to walk towards. And as he slowly approached me, I heard.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

I wanted to run…and never come back…but I couldn't move any of my limbs. I was frozen with fear as he slowly kept approaching me. And the child kept singing and singing and singing.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

Finally, the man stood in front of me but I still couldn't make out any features. He seemed to be wrapped in darkness; all you could see were those long, terrifying knives. But as he leaned down towards my face, I saw a bit of his face. He was entirely burned from what I could see and it had made his face a disfigured scar.

(Make him sound like the Davy Jones in the Pirates of the Caribbean) "Do you fear death?" He asked me. He didn't seem to be looking for an answer as he raised one of the long, sharp knives to point at me. "This. Won't. Hurt. One. Bit." Then he raised the knives over his head, and as he was about to slash them right through me. I woke up in bed, panting and sweating. _Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna die_, I thought, still terrified.

I decided to get out of bed and get myself a glass of water. I swung my legs over the side and put on my red and yellow flip-flops. I walked to the door and it slid open. I stepped into the hall and looked around nervously. Then I started walking towards the main room.

When I got there, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup out of the overhead cabinet, opened the fridge, and filled it with water. I closed the fridge as I took a sip from the glass of water. Then the most unexpected thing happened. I heard.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, Freddy's back again."_

I turned around in fear and I found myself facing the scarred man. I gasped and dropped the glass I was holding, which hit the floor and shattered into pieces. But when I blinked, he disappeared. I sighed in relief and turned around. And there he was again. And I gasped again in fear.

He eyed me strangely and said, "My, my, what a mess you made." I backed up, almost slipping on the shattered glass but grabbing hold of the counter to steady myself. "Wh-what d-do y-you wa-want?" I stuttered in fear. "Hmmm…what do I want? I want to scare the fucking shit out of you, that's what!"

I backed up until my back was pressed up against the huge glass windows. Freddy stayed the same distance away for every time I had backed up, he had stepped forward. He lunged at me and I dodged to the side. So instead of hitting me, he fell through the glass to his death. But when I turned around, the glass wasn't broken, and he was nowhere to be seen.

_I must be hallucinating cause of Raven's movie_, I thought. I picked up the shattered glass and the spilt water before heading back to my room. Then, out of nowhere, I hear moaning. _What the fuck is that_, I thought curiously.

I followed the sound to the hallway that held Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven's rooms. I walked down the hall and I realized the sound was coming from Beast Boy's room. Being the curious guy I was, I leaned over and pressed my ear against the door. I paled at what I heard.

(Make it sound moany) "Oh, Beast Boy, don't…stop." "Do you want me to go faster?" Beast Boy asked. "Fuck yes," Robin gasped.

My sudden surprise was instantly replaced by hate and anger. _How dare Beast Boy lay hands on my Robin_, I thought angrily. _He's gonna pay. I'm gonna make him suffer until he screams my name and stays away from Robin forever._

Then I quickly retreated to my room to formulate a plan of revenge.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Murder Most Fowl

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I got up groggily and walked over to the door. It opened to reveal Robin, who was blushing a bit.

"What is it Robin?" I asked angrily. I had wanted sleep in a bit, not wake up at fucking six in the morning. "Oh, did I wake you up?" I looked at him incredulously and said, "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just wanted some advice." "Oh, then why didn't you say so? So, what do you need advice on?"

"Come with me on patrol. We'll discuss it along the way." I yawned and said, "Fine." "I'll meet you at the garage." And then he left.

I walked back into my room and quickly got changed into a fresher set of clothes. Then I left my room and headed downstairs to meet Robin.

Robin stood by the door, quietly pacing back and forth, until he saw me. "Come on. Let's get a move on." He walked into the garage, got on his motorcycle, and put it into gear.

It took off quickly while I flied above.

Kid Flash's P.O.V.

I had been working on a plan all night until I was disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I opened to find Robin standing there. "Did I wake you up?" He asked. "No. I was already awake." "Well, Raven and I are going on patrol. I tried to tell Beast Boy but he's probably asleep since he didn't open the door. So make sure to tell him where we are."

"Sure thing. Enjoy your patrol." I said, with false enthusiasm. Then Robin left and I closed the door. _Now is the perfect time to put my plan into effect_, I thought. I smiled as I picked up a syringe filled with an odd looking purple liquid. _The hour of my vindication is upon us_, I thought.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I looked at my clock. It glowed 6:30 a.m. _I can't believe I woke up so early_, I thought tiredly. But I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed in purple shorts and a black t-shirt.

_Where's Robin_, I thought, _didn't we fall asleep together last night?_ I thought that perhaps he was in his room and decided to go check. I knocked on his door. No answer.

So I put in Robin's code (we know each other's codes so that we don't have to knock to go into each other's rooms) and stepped inside. It was empty.

_Hmmm, where could he be_, I wondered as I stepped out into the hall. "Are you looking for someone?" I turned around to see Kid Flash standing in the hall behind me.

"Oh, it's you. Yeah. Where's Robin?" I asked. Kid Flash slowly approached me with his hands behind his back and said, "He and Raven went on patrol. May I ask why you were looking for Robin?"

"That's none of your business!" I said stubbornly. All of a sudden, Kid Flash had me pinned against the wall. "What the fuck! Let me go!" I screamed at him. He stabbed something into my arm and then pulled it out.

It was a syringe that had been filled with something purple, and he had just injected it into him. "What the fuck was that?" I screamed. "Oh, just a little concoction I put together last night…after hearing you and Robin moaning away last night."

My eyes widened. "Y-you h-heard th-that?" "Who wouldn't," he growled, "and now, I'm going to hurt you for ever laying hands on my Robin." The next thing I know, we're in my room and Kid Flash is standing over me.

He picked me up and pushed me against the bed. "I'm gonna make sure that Robin will never want you again," he said, then he pulled off my purple shorts.

"What? No! Get your hands off of me!" I screamed. I tried to morph into a snake, but nothing happened. "Why can't I morph into animals? What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"That concoction I brewed together prevents you from morphing into anything for twenty-four hours. So we have plenty of time," he sneered as he pulled off my shirt and tank top. I tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong.

Then he pulled off my boxers, making me now entirely naked. "Well, well, now I know you have a dick. But your six inches is small compared to my nine inches."

He tied me face up to my bed. Then he started to punch and kick me. I screamed every time he hit me, hoping someone would hear me and come to my aid.

When Kid Flash got tired of beating me with his fists, he pulled a small knife out of his pocket. I screamed in agony as he slashed my arms, legs, and chest. Then he plunged the knife into my chest and carved KF into it.

Tears streamed down my face the entire time as I screamed and screamed and screamed. He threw the knife across the room, untied me, and pushed me against the wall.

I was too weak to fight back at all. Then my I gasped and my eyes widened in fear as Kid Flash pulled his pants and boxers down. Then he pressed the tip of his member at my entrance.

"No! Please, don't!" I was full out sobbing again. But in one thrust, Kid Flash had pushed his member inside of me. I cried out in pain since I hadn't been prepared at all. _God help me_, I mentally screamed.

Kid Flash's P.O.V.

With one massive thrust, I pushed my member into Beast Boy. I pulled out and thrust back in. The blood that was pouring out acting as the lubricant. I realized it felt good to pound into Beast Boy's writhing form. _Just imagine how good it'll feel when I pound into Robin_, I thought lustfully.

I let out all my moans of pleasure and ecstasy, not bothering to hold them in. Every once in awhile Beast Boy would writhe as if in great pain. _I must've hit his prostate_, I thought.

I found out where it was easily enough when Beast Boy writhed painfully. So I memorized the location and started to mercilessly pound into it. Beast Boy's whimpers and cries of pain morphed into pleasurable, pained moans.

I felt my climax coming on quickly and so I thrust into Beast Boy the hardest I possibly could. More blood gushed out, Beast Boy gave a massive writhe of pain and let out a very pained moany cry. I climaxed deep inside of Beast Boy while at the same time Beast Boy climaxed all over the wall.

I let him fall to the floor bleeding, bruised, and cut. I pulled up my pants and left the room.

Raven's P.O.V.

I had followed Robin until he stopped in an abandoned alley. I floated down to land on the ground next to him. "Well? What is it that you need advice on?"

He sighed, blushed deeply, and said, "Beast Boy and I want to get serious the next we do things together. So I wanted to ask you for advice on 'how u do it' you know."

I smiled a knowing smile and said, "Well, you've come to the right place. Allow me to explain in as much detail as needed."

(One sex talk later…)

Robin was nodding his head and blushing furiously. "Okay. So you're sure it's safe?" He asked nervously. I sighed and said, "Yes, I'm-"

All of a sudden, I had a vision. I felt immense pain and grief. I smelled blood and sweat. And I heard screaming and crying. Then an image of Titan's Tower flashed in my mind.

Then Robin was back in front of me. I gasped and he asked, "Raven! What's wrong?" "I don't know. I had a vision. I felt pain and grief. I smelled blood and sweat. And I saw an image of Titan's Tower. I think there might be something terrible going on back home, or that something terrible is going to happen if we don't get back as soon as possible. I'll meet you there!"

Then I flew into the air as Robin mounted his motorcycle and followed me through the streets.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I was in so much pain and grief. It hurt so much where Kid Flash had beaten me. Especially when he forcefully took my virginity, which was rightfully Robin's. And he took it from me.

I was lying in a pool of my own blood, which had seeped out of my ass from Kid Flash's abuse and rape. I felt guilty that I had moaned at all, especially since I was with Robin.

Robin! Oh god! What will he think of me? He'll be disgusted with me, and then Kid Flash will get what he wants and he'll be with Robin instead of me. I felt terrible, but I painfully and slowly dragged myself to the opposite side of the room.

A trail of blood was left in my wake as I dragged myself closer to what I wanted. With one more painful drag, I reached out and grabbed the knife Kid Flash had thrown aside.

I picked it up in my hand and slowly raised it to my left wrist. Without a second thought, I slashed my wrist. And afterwards, I slashed my other one. Then I brought the knife above my chest as I felt myself weakening and almost passing out.

I plunged the knife into my stomach with all my strength. Then I dropped the knife and fell into unconsciousness. My last thoughts before passing out. _I don't want to see Robin's face of disgust and hate. I might as well die here in my own blood. I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry. You were my only true friend, and I'll miss you…a lot._ Then the blackness engulfed me, but not before hearing a gasp and seeing a blurry image of blue and purple.

Raven's P.O.V.

I flew right into the tower wall through my dark portals. I got to my room and then suddenly, it hit me. I felt those same feelings emanating strongly from Beast Boy's room.

I walked down the hall to stand in front of Beast Boy's door. It slid open to reveal Beast Boy. He had cuts, bruises, and blood all over him, and he had a knife sticking out of his stomach.

I gasped in shock and fear as I rushed over to lean by his side. I checked his pulse as tears streamed down my face. _No, no, please be alive_, I thought desperately.

I checked his pulse. It was very weak and feint. I quickly grabbed and rushed to the hospital wing of the tower. As I rushed into the hall, I ran into Robin.

He gasped in shock when he saw Beast Boy. "What happened?" He asked as tears started to fall down his face. I just shook my head as I made my way to the hospital wing.

Robin followed me quietly but I could sense the strong waves of sadness and loss emanating from him. I put Beast Boy into the hospital room bed and began to heal all of his wounds as much as possible.

While I tended to his wounds, Robin pulled out the knife that was sticking out of Beast Boy's stomach. Once I had healed at the bruising and cuts as much as I could, I got to work on his knife gash.

He lost a lot of blood before I could close it and heal it to some extent. Then I had to get to work on his bleeding anus. I gulped nervously. _What am I suppose to do here_, I thought worriedly, _I've never had to heal something like this before._

While I pondered on it, I decided to just push some of my healing aura into his rear. So I concentrated my aura to go into his rear and heal the wounds.

When I finished, Robin asked me, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." I responded sadly. "How did this happen?" Robin asked me angrily. I pointed to Beast Boy's chest where there was a KF carved on it.

"Why don't you ask Kid Flash," I told him furiously. Robin gasped, but his surprise was quickly replaced by pure fury and hate. "Where is he!" Robin demanded. "I sense him in his room," I told him. And Robin stomped out of the hospital room to confront (and possibly murder) Kid Flash.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked chapter 8! It took me awhile to think through and then type it. Well, I have some bad news. My mom found out about this fanfic that I'm writing and has forbidden me from posting it. I'm sorry to you all that my mom is being a puta but I will continue to write and type my fanfic. If you want to read the rest of the fanfic. Send me a pm message of your email so that I may email it to you. I will miss you all for the next four years until I'm 18 when I can do what I like. So until then, goodbye my lovely reviewers.

Sincerely and sorrowfully,

-Ammaer


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I seem to have actually combined the original chapter 9 with chapter 8 so now there'll be 14 chapters in total rather than 15 chapters. Sorry, my bad, anyway, let the story go on!

Chapter 9: Pain, Rage, and Hate Unleashed

Robin's P.O.V.

I stomped right over to Kid Flash's room and pounded on the door with my fist. As soon as Kid Flash opened the door, I punched him right in the face, breaking his nose in the process, which proceeded to spurt out a bit of blood.

He landed on his ass and disbelievingly said, "Robin! Why did you just punch me?" "You're a motherfucking asshole! Now you better tell me why you raped and tried to kill Beast Boy!"

I picked myself off the floor, after already having set my nose straight, and said, "I didn't try to kill him!" I clenched my teeth together so hard that I thought they would break before I said, "Oh yeah! Then why did he have a knife sticking out of his stomach? Huh KF, explain that!"

"I didn't stab him with a knife! I just slashed him and carved my initials on his chest. A never ending reminder to let him know what he stole from me." I was still angry but asked, "What he stole from you?"

Kid Flash nodded and said, "Yes Robin. What he stole from me…you." That made my anger skyrocket and I screamed, "I was never yours in the first place! Beast Boy confessed his feelings to me and that's who I'm returning them to! No one else!"

Kid Flash had tears falling down his face as he said, "You were never mine? So what? What we did when we first met meant nothing to you!" I looked away slightly embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. "That was a mistake Kid Flash. We never should have slept together, and we never should have kissed each other. It was all a mistake! I blame you and your raging hormones!"

"I see," he said emotionlessly, "so that's all it was. A mistake. Me loving you was a mistake. I can't believe you Robin! I thought all along that it was Beast Boy that stole you from me, but now I see that you went willingly! You're rightfully mine Robin! Mine!"

I clenched my fists tightly before kicking Kid Flash in the chest and sending him flying into the wall. "I'm not yours," I whispered angrily, "I'm Beast Boy's. And when he wakes up you will ask, no _**beg**_, for forgiveness. If he doesn't forgive you, I'll kick you out of the Teen Titans permanently. But if he does forgive you, you can stay, as long as you respect me and Beast Boy's relationship and leave us alone."

Kid Flash looked at me as tears streamed down his face and nodded weakly. Then I immediately turned around and went back to the hospital room.

Raven's P.O.V.

I had my attention trained on Beast Boy's vitals when Robin walked back into the room. "Can you watch over Beast Boy?" I asked him. He nodded as he took a position beside Beast Boy's bed.

Then I made my way out of the room and upstairs to Kid Flash's room. _Robin may have given Kid Flash a piece of his mind but I still had a bone to pick with him_, I thought.

I walked over to Kid Flash's room to find it open with Kid Flash dusting himself off. When he saw me, he froze. _Good_, I thought, _he's afraid. He should be!_

I let my anger engulf me and my eyes flashed red ( all four of them). Kid Flash gasped in fear and backed up until his back was against a wall. "I'm going to make you suffer for hurting Beast Boy," I said, my voice sounding like a deep growl.

I towered over Kid Flash as he tried to avoid the black tentacles that tried to grab him from under my robe. But I got a hold of his leg and pulled him in. He screamed and struggled, but it was useless.

As I slowly engulfed Kid Flash in my robe more and more, I made him feel every awful thing I could…even the same emotional pain he made Beat Boy feel.

Kid Flash was screaming as if he was dieing. His screaming had jousted me back into the waking world. As my robe revealed Kid Flash, you could see that he was pale and a lot of veins in his body were exposed.

"Ever hurt Beast Boy again, or Robin, and you won't get any holdback from me," I hissed angrily at him before leaving his room.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I felt like I was swimming in the ocean. It was strange cause I could breathe and it also felt a bit like floating in outer space. I saw three glowing spheres in floating in front of me.

The one on the left showed an image of a blindingly white light. The one on the right showed an image of a bottomless black hole. And the one in the center showed an image of Titan's tower.

I could hear heavenly voices emanating from the blindingly white light and agonizing screams emanating from the bottomless black hole. But I could also hear Robin and Raven's voices calling to me from the Titan's tower.

I struggled to move as best as I could in the direction of the tower, not wanting to look at the black hole anymore, but too scared to face the white light.

As I got closer to the glowing sphere, it became exceedingly difficult to move. But I struggled and fought my way to the sphere, wanting to be with Robin and Raven. Where I was loved and cared for.

Ever so slowly, my fingers got closer and closer to their desired destination. I found strength in the voices of Robin and Raven calling for me to return. Finally, I touched the image of Titan's tower and I woke up to a darkened room.

The only light was emanating from the monitors around me. I sighed and as I made myself comfortable, I saw it. Or him I should say. Robin had fallen asleep keeping watch over me.

I smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on Robin's cheek. I grabbed his hand and held it tight as I gave into sleep.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9! Remember to review my lovelies. I WILL see this fanfic through to the end!


	12. Author's Note2

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that it's taking me awhile to update this fanfic. It's just that at the moment I have been neglecting to work on the next chapter. I haven't been in a very good mood recently, but I promised that I would finish this fanfic and that is a promise that I don't intend to break. I have a plot for the fanfic but for some reason it takes me a bit of effort to actually type it out of thin air. I haven't actually written any of my chapters since chapter 6; all the others are typed straight from my mind. I have actually been busy with another fanfic. It's based on Kingdom Hearts so if you're a fan of Sora/Roxas yaoi then you should definitely check it out. Chapter 1 will definitely be posted by today if not tomorrow. The fanfic is called: What Is The Difference Between A Crush and True Love? Anyway, I will continue this Teen Titans fanfic. I'm just sorry that it's taking so long. I must thank **Chibi Lauryn** above anyone else for her encouragement, we have actually become genuine friends, and it's been wonderfully getting to know you. I just wanted to put that out there. Expect the next chapter up sometime next week. I love all my reviewers, you are the kind of people I wish I was surrounded with, but, unfortunately, that's not the case. I really love you all, for reading my fanfic, for supporting me, and, above all, for reviewing their love to me about my fanfic. It truly does warm my heart. It cuts at my heartstrings that my mom has banned me from this site until I'm eighteen years old. Just remember my lovelies, that I really do love you guys, my reviewers, even more so than my own parents and siblings. I'm not usually such an emotional person, but I've become a wreck recently, as I mentioned before. Again, I apologize for my overemotional neglectful mood. Until next time.

_**-Ammaer**_


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forgive Me

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up to find that I'd fallen asleep next to Beast Boy's bed. But something felt different. I lifted my head and noticed that our hands were clasped together. _How did that happen_, I thought, confused.

_Oh well_. I decided not to ponder on it and unclasped our hands. I gasped when Beast Boy stirred and opened his eyes to look at me. "Beast Boy! You're alright!" Tears of joy fell down my face as I hugged him.

He smiled and said, "Morning Robin. Yes, I'm alive, though I don't want to be," he whispered sadly. "What?" I asked shocked, "Why would you want to be dead?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me and disgusted." I looked at him confused, and asked, "Why would I be mad and disgusted at you?" "Well, when my virginity was taken away by Kid Flash, it thought that you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought you would end up being with him. So I stabbed myself in hopes of dieing."

Fresh tears started to stream down my face as I listened to Beast Boy. "What! I don't care that he took your virginity. I don't want to be with him! I want to be with you! Beast Boy…I would never want you to die, no matter what. I...like you Beast Boy. I really do."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to cry as tears streamed down his face. "Re-really," he sniffled, "oh Robin! You don't know how much that means to me!"

Then I leaned over and kissed Beast Boy passionately, putting all of my feelings into the kiss, deepening it. He obliged and opened his mouth without hesitation.

We were starting to have a make-out session when Raven walked in and cleared her throat. I pulled away and looked at her as she walked over to stand beside Beast Boy.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. "I'm fine." She nodded and said, "Good. Anyway, you'll be here for another week before you'll be fully healed."

"That's okay," he said. Then Kid Flash walked in. Raven and I stared daggers at him while Beast Boy shook in fear. "What do you want?" Raven demanded.

"I'm here to apologize to Beast Boy." I nodded and motioned for Raven to leave. She frowned disapprovingly but left Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and I to our privacy.

I looked expectantly at Kid Flash and he sighed. "Beast Boy, I don't expect you to accept my apology for what I did. But yet here I am. Anyway, I'm sorry that I," he gulped, "raped you. It was extremely cruel and wrong of me to do so. I'm sorry for beating you and cutting you. Will you please forgive me?"

I transferred my gaze over to Beast Boy. There was surprise in his eyes, but also hate and fear. Then he met my gaze with a one that asked for some sort of help.

I shook my head, letting him know that this was his decision and his alone. He turned his frightened gaze back to Kid Flash, and seemed to just study him.

Kid Flash appeared flustered and nervous. Finally, Beast Boy said, "No. I will never forgive you for what you did. Never. My virginity was rightfully Robin's, and you took it away without a second thought. I never want to see you again for as long as I live."

The look that befell Kid Flash's face was a look of utter shock. "I think it's best you leave Kid Flash. Hand over your communicator. You are no longer a member of the Teen Titans."

He looked devastated as he handed me his communicator and left the room. I sighed and looked at Beast Boy. He seemed relieved, but also…regretful. _Why would he feel regret_. I wondered.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head sadly and said, "I don't know. I honestly don't know." I kissed on the cheek and said, "Everything will be fine. He can't hurt you anymore."

He nodded and returned the kiss. I smiled and said, "I have to go and get some sleep. Don't worry. I'll come see you again later. For now Raven will stay here with you." He smiled and this time kissed me right on the lips. I allowed him entrance and I felt his tongue rubbing mine. I moaned and slowly pulled away.

He was grinning from ear to ear at me as I left the room. _I really am exhausted_, I thought._ I didn't get mush sleep last night._ I had stayed awake looking after Beast Boy, making sure that he was alright. I really needed sleep at the moment.

I input the passcode to my room and waited as the door slid open. All of a sudden, a hand emerged from the darkness, covering my mouth and pulling me into the chocking darkness.

Kid Flash's P.O.V.

As soon as I walked out the hospital room door, I was overcome by a strong wave of hate, anger, and anguish. _That motherfucking green skinned peasant_, I thought angrily. _How dare he! I won't give Robin up without a fight. But if he doesn't want me. I guess force is the only answer._

Having made up my mind, I went upstairs and hid inside Robin's room, a plan already formulated in my mind. Awhile later, the door slid open, I grabbed him and pulled him into the confines of the room. _At long last_, I thought, _I have you now and I will have what I want. One way or another._

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter guys but this story is coming to a close. I never thought or intended that this would get this long. So I've decided to cancel this fanfic all together…

…

…

…

…

…

…just kidding. I will finish this fanfic. Pretty soon too. No later then by Wednesday next week.


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm not one to disappoint but you guys, my lovely reviewers, have a right to be angry with me if you want. I've just been such a mess. It's been a never-ending emotional roller coaster for me recently. But I'm sure you don't want to here me rambling about myself, so just start reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: Revenge Is Best Served Hot

Robin's P.O.V. and a bit of Kid Flash's P.O.V.

I was roughly flung onto my bed and as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw Kid Flash looming over me. "Kid Flash! What the fuck!" I screamed. In the blink of an eye, I found myself tied to my bed.

"What are you doing Kid Flash?" There was terror in my voice. He looked at me with a blank expression before saying, "What I should have done a long time ago."

Then he pulled off my gloves and shirt and started touching me with his bare hands. He licked and sucked on my neck while his hands played with my nipples.

I tried not to moan, but it was goddamn difficult. Then he took off his shirt and pressed flush against me, causing our cocks to rub through our pants. I moaned rather loudly as tears streamed down my face.

_I'm sorry Beast Boy_, I thought, _I betrayed you._ Then Kid Flash stripped me of my shoes and pants. I lay there in front of him with nothing on but a pair of boxers and my mask.

Then, slowly but deliberately, he stripped himself of his shoes and pants, joining me in my semi-nudity. He got back on the bed and crawled forward to sit on my crotch. I tried to stifle a moan as he leaned in and started suckling on my nipple.

Then my mind went blank and all I could think about was my lust. As he let go of my nipple and got to work on the other one, I bucked my hips upward, causing myself to moan and him to stare at me in open surprise.

I looked at him through half-lidded eyes and moaned throatily. He smiled and leaned in to catch my lips in a kiss. I opened my mouth and allowed him to deepen it.

I could feel my throbbing erection rubbing against Kid Flash's own sizeable one through the cloth of our boxers. Kid Flash pulled away from me and, agonizingly too slowly, pulled my boxers down. My 7 inch erection stood tall and proud as Kid Flash continued to take off his own boxers.

When Kid Flash joined me in full nudity, he made a fist around my dick, which was already dribbling pre-cum, and started to stroke it so slow it wasn't even funny.

I bucked my hips into his touch, trying to tell him what I wanted, but he just smiled and said, "Come on Robin, tell me what you want."

"Faster," I whispered lustfully. He smiled even wider and started pumping me quickly.

"Oh God Kid Flash!" It felt so good, but I felt warning alarms going off in my head. I might have listened to them and knew that what I was doing was wrong, but my mind was absolutely absorbed by lust.

Then Kid Flash did the most erotic thing and pressed his erection flush against mine and started to pump us both at the same time. I moaned a loud, long moan that turned Kid Flash on all the more. I could feel my climax coming quickly.

"Fuck, Kid Flash," I yelled as I came all over his dick and abdomen, as well as my own. Not long after me, he came over both of us as well. I went limp on the bed as I slowly started to come down from my high.

But Kid Flash wasn't done, far from it. Using their combined genetic code as lube, he positioned his finger at my entrance. He slowly inserted his finger as he leaned over me and bit my neck harshly, drawing blood.

The unexpected feeling of pain caused me to yelp and my mind got cleared of lust. _What the fuck_, was my first thought. Then I felt an awkward intrusion and realized that it was Kid Flash with his finger up his ass.

"No, stop! I don't want this! I don't want you!" I screamed at him as I struggled vainly to get out. Kid Flash didn't seem to listen as he continued with his sinful ministrations.

I screamed in immense as I felt Kid Flash insert a second finger, stretching me further and painfully. Once he had it to the knuckle, he began to scissor me and stretch me out even further.

When he felt that he was met with hardly any resistance, he slowly inserted a third finger after having added even more cum for lubrication. _Don't worry Robin. When I'm through with you, you'll finally want me instead of the motherfucking peasant Beast Boy_, Kid Flash thought greedily, as he smiled and stretched Robin even further with three fingers.

I was in incredible pain. There was no other way to put. _Oh God_, I thought, _what did I do to deserve this?_ Tears streamed down my face as I cried from the excruciating pain that Kid Flash was causing him.

"That about does it," Kid Flash stated as he removed his fingers from Robin's ass. I whimpered painfully as he positioned our middles and I felt the head of his dick rest against my anus.

Kid Flash pushed in way too quickly and none too gently. There was a lot of blood, I could feel it, and I cried out in pain as Kid Flash started to pull out and thrust back in without a second thought.

I moaned in pain and guilty pleasure. I started to get horny and my dick started to harden again. Kid Flash kept mercilessly trusting into me trying to find my sweet spot.

Not long after, my erection stood to its full height. The pain that Kid Flash had been inflicting upon me had been entirely replaced by pleasure. _It feels so good_, I thought guiltily, _but yet so wrong. This isn't fair to Beast Boy at all._ But there was nothing I could do about it. I was putty in Kid Flash's hands.

I cried out when Kid Flash struck something that elicited immense pleasure. There! Right there!" I half moaned/half screamed. He felt guilty though because Kid Flash was giving him more pleasure than Beast Boy ever had.

I could feel myself about to climax a second time after Kid Flash kept striking his prostate relentlessly. A few more thrusts later, I was moaning out Kid Flash's name and climaxing over my stomach.

Kid Flash moaned from the tightness that came over Robin's anus and after a couple more thrusts, he was climaxing deep inside of Robin. I moaned as I felt his jizz jettisoned into me and for the third time in less than an hour, I came.

Kid Flash slowly pulled out and lay on top of me. I was too tired and spent to do anything about it. I just wanted to sleep. My last thoughts before dozing off were, _I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm so sorry. But at least now I know that I do love you._

Then my room door slid open and I heard a shocked gasp before passing out.

**Author's Note:** I do really hope that you guys liked that chapter. Anyway, I'm going to try to finish this fanfic before August the 24th. That's when I start school and I want to be done and over with this fanfic. So please review and until next time. But just remember…until death do us part.


	15. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **WARNING! This will be a fairly short chapter.

Chapter 12: Future Insight

Raven's P.O.V.

As Robin walked out of the hospital room, I walked in to keep Beast Boy company. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"Stop your worrying Rae. I'm fine," he insisted as he smiled good-naturedly at me. I sighed and pulled a chair to sit by his bed.

"I know that you're okay physically, but how are you emotionally. I'm picking up strong waves of mixed emotions emanating from you." He sighed and turned away.

"I feel angry, guilty, and worried," Beast Boy confessed in no louder than a whisper.

"Why," I asked him, genuinely confused. Beast Boy had nothing to feel guilty about, or worried, but angry…he had a right to be angry at Kid Flash.

"I'm angry at Kid Flash for what he did. But I also feel guilty because I kind of," he gulped nervously, "enjoyed it. And I'm worried about what Robin might think of me now." He sighed deeply.

Then he smiled sardonically, "Did you know that I told him that I loved him. And he still hasn't said it back to me! That's what I'm worried about. Does he really love me, or am I just his boy toy?"

"I don't know Beast Boy. I really don't. But I'm sure Robin loves you. You just have to give him time to see that," I tried to reassure him with a small smile.

"I hope you're right Raven, I really do," he sighed sadly. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," I told him, "now, let's talk about something more positive. How about food? Do you want anything to eat?"

He was about to shake his head before thinking about it and saying, "Yeah." "What would you like for me to prepare for you?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said, "It doesn't really matter. I'll eat anything you cook for me, as long as it's vegetarian."

"How about a salad? Or pancakes? There's waffles. Tofu?" I wanted him to feel like his old self again. This wasn't like Beast Boy. Depressing was never a word you used to describe Beast Boy with, it was usually happy, funny, or cute, but never depressing.

I could finally see Beast Boy's insecurities about Robin. He was afraid that if he fell asleep that this would all have been a dream. And I guess to some extent that that would have been a good thing. But come to think of it, there were those times with Robin that were now a part of him.

He shrugged yet again and I sighed. "Robin just needs time Beast Boy, that's all. But then you'll see how much he loves you."

He nodded like he was thinking about something else and I swear that I heard him whisper, "Robin is my everything."

Then I gasped as I was dragged into another vision. All I saw was darkness. But I heard cries of pain and I could feel strong waves of pain, pleasure, and most of all guilt. Then I heard a moan of pleasure before my sight swam back to normal.

I stumbled and grabbed at the edge of Beast Boy's bed to stop myself from falling. "Raven! Are you okay?" He asked in a shocked voice.

I stood up and said, "Something's terribly wrong. I have to go! Wait for me here." Beast Boy tried to protest, but I was already out of the room before he uttered a single syllable.

I checked the entire tower from the bottom up and I only had to check our rooms. I walked silently but deliberately through the halls until I was hit with an immense wave of guilt and pleasure.

_It's coming from the direction of Robin's room_, I thought, and made my way there slowly, almost hesitantly. But I forced myself onward and inserted the override passcode.

The door slid opened and I gasped in shock and fear. Robin was entirely naked and tied to a bed unmoving while Kid Flash was leaning over him just as naked.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed and Kid Flash turned around, surprised. I was going to get an explanation one way or another.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it was so short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Come on, you guys love me, and you'll love me more after you read the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this little boring chapter, so until next time my lovelies.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Murder Most Deserved

Kid Flash's P.O.V.

"What the fuck!" Raven exclaimed and I turned around, surprised. "What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed at me. I smiled and said, "Robin. That's what I'm doing."

She growled a threateningly and her eyes started to glow red, all four of them. I gasped in surprise and got off the bed, trying to get away from her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She through everything in the room, the bed excluded, straight at me.

I used my super speed to get out of the way in time but all the furniture crashed into the wall, leaving a gaping hole behind. She flew straight at me with her glowing back fist raised to strike at me.

I dodged yet again and made a run for the door. But before I got there, she appeared in front of me. I screamed and ran in the other direction. _Wait a second, I can run through walls_, I reminded myself.

As I made a dash for the wall, they started to glow black and seemed to close in on me. I tried to run vibrate through them, but I just bounced back. I advanced on me at the speed of light, her eyes glowing flaming, red in anger and rage.

I dodged around her and saw an opportunity. I ran to the door as fast as I could, like my life depended on it and, ironically, it did. Then I cried out as black spread throughout my torso and she pulled me into the air.

I tried to struggle but her powers were too powerful, and she was driven by rage, which was never a good thing, not when it was with Raven. I cried out in pain as I felt the grip she had on me tighten and tighten.

She made the mistake of getting closer to me and I took the chance to head butt her as hard as I could. She cried gasped in shock and dropped me, and I ran yet again for the door.

I heard a growl/scream from behind me, but I didn't turn around to look. Then I felt myself grabbed yet again by my arms and legged. She launched me into a wall, which is where she held me.

Then I felt her grip tighten yet again and I cried out. Then, using all of her strength, anger, rage, and hate, she pulled.

Raven's P.O.V.

Using all of my strength, anger, rage, and hate, I pulled on the grips I had on Kid Flash. I ripped him into four pieces and his stomach and intestines spilled out on the floor.

I flung the remaining four pieces of Kid Flash in separate corners of the room and I felt my anger, power, and rage fade. My eyes stopped glowing red and I once again had two eyes.

Without a feeling of regret, I untied Robin, picked him up, and walked out of the room to the hospital room. _That bastard got what was coming to him. He deserved it. It was a murder most deserved_, I thought to myself.

Beast Boy gasped in shock when I walked in holding an unconscious, naked Robin. I laid him in the bed next to Beast Boy's and covered him with a blanket after healing his bloody anus.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief after I had finished tending to Robin and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "It was Kid Flash. He raped Robin," I explained in but a whisper.

"What! Wait till I see that motherfucking bastard! I'll make him regret that he was ever born!" Beast Boy exclaimed angrily. "Don't worry about it," I reassured him, "I took care of it. He won't bother you ever again."

"Really! What did you do?" Beast asked me. "I killed him. That bastard deserved it." I told him, and by the tone of my voice, he knew not to argue about what I had done. Instead, he simply nodded.

"Now, go to sleep. You need to rest. I'll call the other titans. They'll be here in a day or two." He nodded and closed his eyes. Once I heard his breathing slow down, I knew he had fallen asleep.

I got up and walked up to my room to make the necessary calls.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Kid Flash finally got what he deserved…one way or another…it was definitely a murder most deserved, if I do say so myself. Not to extreme I hope, but then again it is an M rated fanfic. The next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow or Tuesday. One more chapter…wow…we've gone far together…and this is my first fanfic ever, and hopefully not my last, not if I have anything to say about it. Anyway, please review and until next time.


	17. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Wow. It's already the last chapter. We've been through a lot together (and by a lot I mean rape, torture, and murder). Sigh…I'll probably lose contact with a lot of you as this fanfic comes to a close (except for **Chibi Lauryn**, I will definitely stay in contact with you). But I just wanted to let you guys know how much I love you and just how much your reviews mean to me. That's the only thing I'm ever looking forward to in my dull life. Anyway, I hope you like this one last chapter.

Chapter 14: Return Of The Titans

Raven's P.O.V.

I had informed the other titans two days ago that it was urgent that they get back to the tower. When I didn't explain, they didn't argue, because when I tell you something, you did it no matter what.

Robin had assumed consciousness and him and Beast Boy got reacquainted. They were finally able to get out of the hospital room by the time the other titans arrived.

I had informed them that the others had arrived and we were currently making our way to the main room. "What should we tell them?" Robin asked me, as he held Beast Boy hand and turned his hand around to look at me.

I shrugged and said, "Whatever you want. It's your choice." I knew that Robin had refused to tell Beast Boy about what Kid Flash had done to him and Beast Boy accepted that and didn't bother him about it, since he had basically gone through the same thing except he was tortured.

We walked and found the others sitting around doing nothing, but holding grim expressions on their faces. Cyborg was sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees while he held his head in his hands and Starfire was standing in the kitchen counting the inventory to distract herself.

But once we walked in, they turned their attention to us. Robin and Beast had stopped holding hands but still stood side by side.

"What's the big deal calling us from our vacations," Cyborg asked, sounding a bit annoyed, which quickly disappeared when I cast him a glance. "We have some news," Robin started.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Beast Boy and I are…together," I told them. "What! You serious dude?" Cyborg asked, sounding shocked. "I didn't even know you swung that way Robin."

Starfire looked at us, a look of confusion on her face, and said, "What do you mean you are 'together'?" I smiled and kissed Beast Boy right on the lips in front of everyone as I hugged him closer to me.

"Oh," Starfire said, then giggled. "Dudes! Get a room!" Cyborg complained, though he was smiling and rolling his eyes. Beast Boy and I were smiling happily at each other when Raven said, "That's the good news, but we also have bad news and terrible news."

"What's the bad news?" Cyborg asked. "And where is our friend Kid Flash," Starfire added. "The bad news and terrible news is about Kid Flash," Raven told them.

Raven looked at me and Beast Boy to continue but I avoided her gaze. She sighed and as she was going to start talking, Beast Boy said, "No. It's up to us if we want to share, but Cyborg and Starfire have a right to now what happened."

Beast Boy hugged me even tighter as he continued, "While you and Starfire were gone, there was a day when Robin and Raven went out on patrol, leaving Kid Flash and I alone here in the tower. Kid Flash was jealous of me and Robin because he also had feelings for Robin. So when they left he…"

Tears started to stream down Beast Boy's face and he buried his face in my shoulder. I stroked his hair comfortingly as I held him close. "When Raven and I left the tower, Kid Flash drugged, tortured, and raped Beast Boy."

Starfire gasped and Cyborg just looked at us with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "When Raven and I got back, we took Beast Boy to the hospital room and I went to confront Kid Flash. I hurt him pretty good, but probably not as bad as Raven when she went to give him quite a scare."

Raven smiled a small smile at that before it disappeared all together. Beast Boy had stopped crying but he kept his head buried in my shoulder. "The next day, I went to my room to get caught up on sleep, since I'd been with Beast Boy all the time. When I got to my room I…"

I tried to fight back tears but they came anyway. Then it was Beast Boy's turn to comfort me. Then Raven took over the story, "Kid Flash had been hiding in Robin's room and he tied Robin to his bed. Then Kid Flash raped Robin as well."

Starfire gasped again and started to cry while Cyborg seemed frozen with his mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief. "When I found Robin and Kid Flash I was so fucking pissed. So I killed Kid Flash, and sorry about your room Robin. I'll fix it."

When Starfire heard of Kid Flash's demise she gasped again but after about five seconds she said, "I probably would have done the same." Cyborg still seemed to be in his frozen state.

"So that's the bad news and terrible news. I'm tired, so I'll be in my room. I don't want to be disturbed no matter what. And if I am someone better be dying." And with that Raven left the room.

Leaving Starfire and Cyborg in a state of fear and shock, Beast Boy and I left as well. "I guess I'm bunking with you until my room is fixed," I told Beast Boy. He smiled and said, "I hope you'll stay even after your room is fixed." I laughed as Beast Boy opened the door to his room.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

Robin and I were mauling each other's lips and our clothing was flying around the room. In mere seconds we were both naked. Robin was biting and sucking on my neck while he stroked my member.

I moaned and Robin smiled and said, "Remember what I told you the night before Raven and I left on our patrol?" I thought about it for a second before nodding.

He smiled and said, "Are you ready?" I nodded again and Robin leaned over the bed and started digging through his pants. The next thing I knew, he was holding a condom and small bottle of lube.

I gulped nervously as I watched Robin. He opened the small container and put some lube on his fingers. Then I felt him poke at my hole. "You need to relax Beast Boy, or this will hurt a lot more than it needs to."

I nodded and tried to relax. Then Robin pushed his finger inside me and I tensed up at the intrusion. "Relax Beast Boy. I won't hurt you." I gulped yet again and relaxed.

Robin pushed it in more slowly. It felt weird at first but then I felt pleasure. I moaned and Robin positioned a second finger. "This might hurt," he warned me, and pushed it in.

It hurt but I bit into my pillow hard so that I wouldn't scream, though tears still fell out of the corner of my eyes. When Robin had it in to the knuckle, he started to scissor me.

The pain was again replaced by pleasure. I moaned and Robin said, "I have to put in a third. It'll probably hurt more than having just two. So please, bear with me."

I nodded and Robin leaned up to kiss me while positioning the third finger. He inserted it slowly but it still hurt like hell to have my anal muscle stretched a bit too much.

Robin distracted me from the pain by kissing me and using his other hand to stroke my hard erection. When he was met with hardly any resistance, he opened the condom, slid it on, and lubricated his erection.

Then he positioned himself and pushed in at the speed of molasses. It still hurt, just a little, but that was soon replaced by pleasure when Robin was sheathed in me to the hilt.

He pulled out and thrust back in hard. I moaned when he hit that one crippling spot. "There! Right there! Please Robin! I want it!" I screamed/moaned in pleasure. He smiled and was more than happy to comply.

Robin kept thrusting into me and stroking my erection, which was already leaking pre-cum. Robin kept hitting my prostate mercilessly and it felt amazing. I could feel my climax coming.

"Robin! I'm gonna-" But the pleasure was too much. "I'm close too," he said, and with two more thrusts, I came over my stomach. He kept thrusting into me until he came as well.

I could feel him climax and the feeling made me climax again over Robin's stomach. Robin pulled out slowly and I whimpered at the feeling. I pulled the condom off and through it in the waste bin next to my bed.

Then he cuddled up to me and covered us in my blanket. We held each other close as we dosed off. I buried my head in his chest and said, "That was amazing. Robin, I love you."

Robin sighed in content and said, "I agree, and I love you too Beast Boy." I smiled in extreme joy and said, "You said it! Oh Robin, you don't know how happy this makes me. You're my everything" And with that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this last chapter. Wow…my first fanfic…and I made it 14 chapters long. That's more than I thought I would write. What's funny is that this fanfic was written mostly to Lady Gaga songs and Japanese songs. Anyway, you guys have stuck with me for this long (well…not so long) you guys must love me :) to be able to put up with rape, torture, and death. But I guess this is goodbye as I bring this fanfic to a close. But maybe I'll write another Robin/Beast Boy fanfic sometime in the future, though it won't be the near future. Goodbye my lovely reviewers. I will miss you all. So review and I hope you guys loved this fanfic in its entirety.

-Ammaer


	18. Author's Note3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Since this story was such a success, I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this story. But I need you guys, my dearly beloved, lovely reviews to inspire me to do so if you do want a sequel. Just send me a review telling me if you think it's a good idea and if I receive 10-15 reviews I will write the sequel. I'm not sure what the plot will be yet or what the story will be called, but I'm not one to disappoint and if you guys want a sequel…well, then…what kind of author would I be to let you guys down but anyways, I'll let u guys know when it has been posted and what the name of the fanfic is.


	19. Author's Note4

**Author's Note:** I know it's been awhile since I said the sequel would be coming. But don't worry my lovelies, it's coming, one way or another, it is. It's just a very long first chapter, but I'm sure you all will love it cause I definitely am. I'm not sure when I'll have it done, but, if I had to guess, no later than the end of February. My second semester in high school just started and it's a bitch :P it really sucks. But enough of my rambling, since I've been keeping you guys waiting, I though I might ask if you guys wanted an early gift. Who wants a prologue posted? You know, like a teaser, but it'll be short. I don't want to reveal too much of my plot ;) cause I have a wonderful beginning and a perfect ending (insert evil laughter here) but I'll basically be making up filler as a plot as I go along :P sorry, but I'll think of something. Anyway, tell me if you guys want a prologue (teaser) via review. Thanks! And love you all! :D

-Ammaer


	20. Author's Note5

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, I finally have the story up since there were a few of my lovely reviewers who wanted a little sneak peak. I'm sorry that it's short but it's all I could come up with without giving too much away, but I kinda like it. The story, if you forgot, is called A Reunion And A Favor. And in the prologue, when I say He or She or Them, I'm referring to someone, but I don't want you guys to know who. You don't even know who's point of view this prologue is from. But anyway, I hope you guys like it, and that we'll see each other again on the next story. Ciao!

-Ammaer


	21. Brittany Bennett

**Author's Note To 'Brittany Bennett':** Why would you think that I wouldn't want you as a friend? From the way you were in your review, you remind me of my friends! I like crazy friends, and I would like you as a chat buddy even if you're a crazy fan girl. I don't mind. And I'm sorry about your friend. I've moved around my whole life, so I would know how he feels. I don't care that you're 13, cause I'm only 15 myself. My birthday wasn't too long ago only two weeks or so. I appreciated your review, I wish people would take their time to review but that's not really the case. The only one that always does no matter what is my favorite reviewer since the beginning. Her screen name is **Chibi Lauryn** and she was the first person to ever review on my first fanfic, Vacation Plans. And there's a sequel by the way, though I just started working on it. So after you finish this story, there's another one to come anyway, now I'm rambling. I just hope you can get back to me and preferably when you're logged in so that I can pm you. Or you could just tell me your screen name. I don't care, I just hope to hear bak from you soon.

With love,

-Ammaer


End file.
